1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a control apparatus for a direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine for directly injecting fuel into the cylinder, and more specifically relates to control of the injection timing and ignition timing.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-45843 discloses a technique for dividing an entire fuel injection amount into an early injection and a later injection. The early injection occurs during the intake stroke and the later injection occurs during the compression stroke, with the ignition timing being delay beyond the point of MBT when the catalytic converter for cleaning the exhaust is at a lower temperature than the activation temperature.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved apparatus for a direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.